


Perfect Specimen

by CyberII



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aliens, Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fetish, Hand Jobs, Het, Heterosexual Sex, Interspecies, Kink Meme, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, POV Multiple, POV Third Person, Porn, Porn With Plot, Prompt Fic, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Toys, Turians, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wet Dream, Xeno, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberII/pseuds/CyberII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MassKinkMeme Awards, 2nd place for 'Best Threesome/Moresome story'. Miranda's got a turian fetish, and Shepard's willing to explore it with her. mShepard/Miranda/Garrus. 3some, Anal, DP, Fingering, HJ, M/F, Oral, Solo, Toys, Xeno</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: is there too much plot for a porn without it or not enough of it for porn with plot?..

…Shepard stepped closer with a provocative smile, arms crossed on his muscular chest.  
“Perfect human specimen, huh?”

Before Miranda came up with a reply, his arm darted out, wrapping across her waist and drawing her closer. Her palms landed on his shoulders, ready to push him away, the same moment his masculine scent intoxicated her, as his lips gained control of hers, rough scrubby chin brushing her delicate skin.

Her hands rested limp on his chest, he released her, and she backed off, feeling the blush crawling up her cheeks.

“What… the hell was that?”

She touched her cheek gingerly to ensure she isn’t glowing scarlet yet.  
“Okay, this doesn’t mean anything, we just…”

The man in front of her threw her a suggestive glance and grinned.

“I… need to think. We’ll… talk about this later.”

Her steps were too fast and nervous, she went past him and to her desk. Turned around only to discover his smug grin grew wider.

She hardly could keep her own lips from stretching.  
“And stop smiling, dammit!”

Oh, she definitely needed to think it over…

* * *

…The door closed behind Shepard’s back when he and Jacob Taylor headed to the basement. Archangel tapped his omni-tool, making sure whoever tries to get him won’t just walk in without some challenging attempts of hacking the door lock.

Now she was locked with him. Miranda Lawson checked her pistol, ready to fight off another wave of mercenaries side by side with the Omega most wanted dead vigilante. He turned away from the door and approached her, slow, tired yet confident swagger screaming of strength. Masculine kind of strength. His bright fiery eyes scanned her face and body, leaving burning spots on her cheeks, suddenly flushed. He held his rifle to his chest, sliding his fingers along the barrel in an almost erotic way…

“They’re coming,” Miranda heard his quiet flanging voice. He chambered a clip and crouched beside a window. She followed him, preparing her biotics for the attackers…

Shepard signaled over the comm he went for the second shutter. Miranda saw the head of one mercenary exploded from a perfect headshot her partner placed and warped down the barrier of another, emptying a whole clip once he got exposed.

Archangel stood up, his breath deep and heavy. They were good, this one was the last of the wave. Now they had a short break until the Blood Pack throws another group of cannon fodder on them…

He didn’t say a word. She just saw it in his piercing blue eyes, and there was no room for questions and misunderstandings. He was worn out, he was exhausted, the hours of fight without any rest reflected in those eyes, as well as his readiness to go down taking as many enemies with him as his rifle only could spot. Desperation and determination.

He was tired, but not enough to abandon maybe his last chance to feel something different for a change.

He threw his rifle on the desk with a slam, one of his long arms caught the woman by her waist and lifted her, placing on another table. His long fingers brushed her cheek, stark turian face contrasted with the snowstorm in his icy eyes. And then he flipped her over; she looked back – he was removing his codpiece hastily. No foreplay, but they were still hot from the fight that just ended – and seemed never-ending for him during all these hours against the whole Terminus. The reflection of endless shots, smoke, blood, splats of brains was in his crazy eyes with narrow pupils.

She would be damned if that didn’t turn her on. She’s had many men, she could’ve had any man of her kind – but she never was that excited with danger. Dangerous male of dangerous species, and a dangerous moment made it perfect.

He yanked down her uniform pants and tugged on her thongs, moving them aside. Miranda felt something incredibly hot and slick pressing between her legs – and he slid inside of her in one precise movement. Long and thick rod short-circuited her nerves, making her hiss and arch her body, pressing her ass to his angular hipbone. He withdrew a bit and slammed rougher, not waiting for her to adjust.

They weren’t making love. He was fucking her roughly, in the middle of warzone, because he desperately needed that release.

He didn’t warn her when his pace increased, she didn’t protest, only her gasps became harsher, as she sucked air through her teeth. His cock, covered in his and her lubricant – a horrible mixture of two chiralities – pumped in and out of her cunt; she writhed under his body, his texture driving her insane. His strokes became even faster, and she felt that raw primal friction lifting her to the top unexplored by any human man before…

Miranda woke up in her bed with an orgasm.  
Her body arched, her mind not fully drawn out of her dream, she moaned and embraced herself. Mouth agape, she’s been catching air in shallow gasps, slowly realizing she’s in her quarters. Alone.

And she just had a highly inappropriate wet dream. Of all men – an alien? A turian? Vakarian?…

A heavy weight of shame lay on her chest, making the breathing difficult… She gritted her teeth, her body still shivering from the sweetest sensation between her legs. She felt like she was close to burst into tears.

Why?

Why him?

* * *

She worked for pro-human organization, she was designed to be perfect human. Sometimes she envied Kelly talking freely about her love for any species. Miranda couldn’t just openly admit she’s been always mesmerized by turians, and now when she had to work with one of that majestic species, the desires she was burying so deep started to haunt her more often than ever before.

She couldn’t figure out now, was it a fetish for turians in general, or it was Vakarian who served as a catalyst for her darkest fantasies. That was just wrong, either option was inexcusable for her. She just managed to start something with Shepard – and now couldn’t stop thinking about another man, who wasn’t even human.

Maybe she could give it a try, before her relationship with Shepard went too far. She could find some turian guy during the shore leave, try it with him anonymously. She thought she knew one good candidate. Gavorn – she guessed that was his name, and he sounded quite friendly unlike most of the turians. He had a nice voice… and he was a sniper too. And what was even better – he had no idea who was she working for.

What happens on Omega stays on Omega.

And after it she will have an idea, is it just some adventurous seek for thrill, which she hoped it to be, or she really has some problems.

* * *

“I don’t know what this is… If this is stress or… just blowing off steam or…”

It didn’t get easier to talk with Shepard each time he kept coming. No, he was fine – he was great. It was she who wasn’t, and she had no idea how to solve this problem. She desperately needed to sort out her thoughts about their mission, him, her own feelings and urges…

Shepard gave her an uncertain smile.  
“I care about you, Miranda. And I think you care about me.”

She winced. That was exactly what she was afraid of. She turned away from him, heading to the living part of her office, just not to let him notice her emotions breaking free.

“This is no time for emotional entanglement!” Miranda all but yelled.

She sat on her bed, shoulders hunched weakly.  
“What idiotic bunch of hormones thought that now is a great time for love!?”

Shepard approached, a cocky grin speaking of mischievous intentions.  
“Who said anything about love? I’m just trying to get you in bed.”

“You ass!..”  
She tried to sound offended, but not too hard - her smile gave out her relief. That was exactly what she hoped to hear. If that so, it would solve all her emotional uncertainties and finish off that inner struggle. All she needed to do is say yes to him, do it and have no guilt complex torturing her anymore. She wasn’t a schoolgirl scared of her first time with a boy anyway.

“Come on, Miranda. You want this…”

Yes, she wanted it. Heavens knew how much she wanted to sort it out, the easier way the better, but something still made her pick different words this time. She hated herself for that pathetic mumbling.  
“Give me some time. When I’m ready – I’ll come by, okay?”


	2. Pt.2

It felt like insanity. It was the heat of the moment after a mission, adrenaline still pumping in their veins, when Shepard grabbed her, squeezed and pulled on his lap. The inactive geth platform lay like a dead heap of tubes and limbs on the floor of the shuttle, Miranda still felt the disgusting embraces of husks on her skin, and Shepard’s touch was quite welcomed to replace that feeling…

Damn it, he felt like a perfect match for her, almost a superman in flesh, strong, brave, manly – but she still hesitated, making him wait for her to decide. Her power over him excited her, since she made him listen to her, set his primal urges aside.

The bluntness of his gesture, of him pulling her close into his kiss, into his arms right after the tough combat against the seemingly endless hordes of husks – it fired her up. She kissed him back roughly, biting his lip, digging her nails into his scalp. She searched for the clasps of his armor, feeling his gloved hands sliding up her back under the uniform jacket.

A sudden realization made her stop. The third member of their squad.  
“Shepard…”

She threw a glance to the opposite row of seats. The silent turian looking outside of the shuttle window demonstratively.

“What – you think it’s not fair to leave Garrus watch us?”  
It seemed like Shepard took her glance wrong.

“Maybe you’re right…”

What? He’d better never said that. Was he implying to… the things she was too embarrassed to let out?…

“Why don’t we let him join us? Invite him.”  
Shepard nudged her, pointing in Garrus’ direction.

Now the glance she threw on the turian next to them was helpless and confused. Garrus turned his head, cocked it to the side, eyeing them up with those radiant eyes. Blue flecks of his irises burned her cheeks. He noticed her confusion, for sure.

“Shepard, please. Spare the humiliation...”

Shepard looked at him over the woman’s shoulder, grabbed and squeezed her round butt.  
“Hey, what humiliation are you talking about? Miranda, don’t you like him? Look at this turian stud – he hadn’t fucked in months, do you imagine how horny he is?”

Garrus’ browplates moved in some kind of ‘furrowing’ imitation. He raised his hand, trying to interject, but Shepard sounded like he made up his mind and wasn’t going to change it.

“Garrus, after those stories you told me about turians free to throw an orgy on your ships, you should have a really bad case of blue balls serving on the ‘Normandy’. Don’t tell me you don’t need to ‘blow off steam’ desperately!”

The turian tightened his mandibles, looking not too excited about the details shared.  
“I don’t have a fetish for humans, thank you. Frankly speaking, I never planned to try other species.”

“Screw species, she’s perfect. You won’t have another chance like it!”

“Why do you even insist? She’s your woman, and she would hardly approve…”

Something made Miranda stand up from Shepard’s lap. She swallowed and forced herself to speak, eyes lowered to the floor.  
“Wait. I… I don’t mind. If so are you…”

She looked at Garrus – his light eyes were surprised, yet suspicious.  
“I don’t think… it’s a good idea.”

His mild voice lacked the confidence, as he eyed her up. He was close to accepting the proposition.

Shepard smacked her butt, laughing.  
“Come on, Miri, make him reconsider his cross-species policy. Humans are damn good for some things…”

Miranda felt like she was having one of her wet dreams. She made two steps towards the turian, scared by the proximity of her fantasies coming true, not sure from where to start. She knew almost nothing about the turian foreplay.

Slowly she unzipped her suit, taking it off with the most seductive look she could make to hide her uncertainty. She felt the two males devouring her with their eyes, and it was more exciting than she thought. Men – they always loved the striptease, she was going to give them a show.

Her hips swayed, when she took her breasts in her palms, squeezing them together, looking for Garrus’ reaction. He was surprisingly indifferent to it. This was going to be hard.

“Help me,” she straddled his thighs, leaning closer to him. “What do you want me to do?”

His plated face was so close, blue markings, intense eyes, sharp teeth. He was very warm, much warmer than human body, she felt it even through his armor. Guided by some instinct, or maybe curiosity, Miranda touched the unarmored part of his long neck.

He felt nice; hot suede-like skin asked to be caressed, and she gave in to this weakness. It was strange, all her expectations of him being similar to a dinosaur or something reptilian shattered – in a very nice way. Her blood still boiled with adrenaline, and she embraced him, kissing his neck fiercely, gently biting his soft skin. Garrus sighed in her ear with approval, three-fingered hands landed on her waist, pulling her closer. She arched towards him, her breasts pressed to his chestplate.

Two more hands grabbed her from behind – Shepard managed to take off his gloves and partially armor. His lips traveled along her shoulder, fingers sliding beneath her bra. He pinched her erect nipples, while long turian tongue brushed her neck. It was so hot and rough, teasing all her tender spots; Miranda’s body trembled between two amazing males, and they both wanted her, which filled her with excitement.

Her hand slid down Garrus’ thinnest waist, trying to get under his codpiece.  
“Take it off.”

“You’re fast, Lawson,” the turian purred, looking into her eyes, his voice dropping lower an octave. Oh, that voice sent sparks running through her abdomen, and Shepard circled her nipples with his fingerpads right the way that drove her wild. She moaned, throwing her head back, fingers running through her strands – she didn’t care whose. Ah, the stiff and bony grip on her ass must’ve been Garrus’; Shepard tugged on her lace bra, lifting it from covering her heavy breasts. The turian lowered his eyes filled with curiosity.

“Touch them,” Miranda whispered, encouraging him. His tentative hand slid up her side, he lifted it to take the glove off. Her deft fingers caught his palm, gently peeling his gauntlet off, exposing the steel-gray plates on his thin wrist. Her heart raced, as her fingertips touched his bare hand with long and bony fingers tipped with lethal talons. Despite her fear and trembling fingers, she slowly put his hand on one of her breasts.

His fiery eyes darted up to meet hers with confused expression, long fingers resting on her curvy chest. He squeezed it gingerly, aware of his sharp talons, she tried to kiss him instinctively, quickly realizing his mouth wasn’t meant for it. Fine, she’ll stick with his neck, he seemed to love it.

Shepard wasn’t wasting his time behind her, a bulge in his pants rubbed against her lower back as his hand crawled down her panties. His rough fingertips brushed her moist folds, making her buck her hips into his hand. She gasped, grabbing on Garrus’ armored cowl, he replied with a low reverberating growl, his hand moving lower to his waist.

Shepard pulled her closer to his chest while Garrus unclasped his codpiece of armor. He took it off, a visible large bulge stretching his underarmor suit. Miranda rubbed her back against Shepard’s chest, outstretching her arm to feel that lump on Garrus’ crotch. Damn, he was big and incredibly hot. She slid her other arm behind her back, reaching for Shepard’s erection. Now both of their cocks were in her hands, and sweet flanging sighs mixed with hoarse groans, as she ran her fingers along them through the fabric.

“Now that’s my girl,” Shepard gave her a brutal short kiss, leaving her lips chafed raw with his stubble, pulling her hair to turn her head to him. “You know what to do – show him…”

The woman bent forward, kneeling before Garrus, not worrying about the ethics anymore. She enjoyed it, both strong gorgeous men ready to fill her with their cocks. She found the fastenings on turian pants, releasing his stiff member, and gasped in awe, measuring it with her eyes.

“So that’s you ‘reach’ you bragged about, huh? Told you, man, she’s gonna love it,” Shepard smirked mischievously. “Come on, sweetheart, don’t make us wait any longer…”

He nudged Miranda, pushing her closer to the blue rod standing right before her eyes, while he was unzipping his own fly. She wrapped her fingers around the turian girth, enjoying the hotness, thin silky skin and ridged texture. He was covered in natural lubricant, so she tasted it cautiously with the tip of her tongue, circling the pointed head. Garrus uttered a questioning gasp, his hard as steel cock pulsing in her hand, taloned fingers caught her bare shoulder.

He tasted… alien, but damn nice. Miranda let his cock slip into her mouth, working her tongue on it and rubbing his length. She heard Shepard chuckling behind her, as he pulled her thongs down her legs, greedy fingers groping her buttocks. His shaft prodded her already wet entrance; he slapped her round butt and guided his manhood inside of her moist resisting flesh. She moaned with the turian cock sliding deeper between her lips, feeling the human one entering her, stretching her pussy.

Shepard plunged all his length into her to the very hilt, the same moment Garrus’ tip touched the back of her throat. Her head bobbing matched the insistent rhythm Shepard set from the start. She felt his pent-up lust for her, accumulated through the time she’s been keeping him waiting, and now was the perfect moment for her to receive it all. Garrus kept holding back, as calm as he could make an impression with his pulsing cock buried deep in her mouth, but his shivering, convulsive jerks of his hips, small duotone sounds he was making spoke volumes. That felt like a challenge for her.

Miranda held her breath and let his twitching shaft fill her throat, her lips reaching for the base of it, where it emerged from the groin plates. Shepard slammed into her pussy relentlessly, making her lift her hips for a better angle. He was awesome, hitting the right spots, taking her roughly; she should’ve done it earlier – or maybe not, otherwise he won’t be so full of unreleased frustration. In and out and forcefully in again, primal rhythm, two ways she was fucked by the most impressive men she ever knew, and she loved every inch of both cocks pounding into her from both ends.

Shepard’s breath became short and uneven, Miranda felt the heat building up her core too. His frantic thrusts approached their release, he was already catching air, shivers running through his body. He thrust his cock all the way inside of her vagina – half-withdrew and slammed once again, his groan low and guttural as his seed spilled deep inside of her.

Miranda was close too, she circled her clit with one hand, rocking her hips against his still rigid member, feeling her body clenching and spasming in response to his orgasmic shudder. Garrus’ long fingers got tangled in her hair, tightening with every thrust; he threw away his stoic façade to reward her efforts with melodious trills and gasps. Breathing hurt her lungs, his massive cock forcing her to fight for oxygen between the deep penetrations. Her whole body tensed in approach of explosive sensation, her eyes rolled back, the turian shaft muffling her cry of pleasure when she came finally.

She felt like she forgot how to breath, white-hot moment of release leaving her blind for a moment. Her knees shook, she grabbed Garrus’ waist for support – his eyes were veiled with lust, he clenched his razor-sharp teeth, and his cock throbbing violently reminded her of an unfinished part of their spontaneous orgy.

She moved her head faster, her tightened lips going all the way from the base to the rim of his head; just a few more thrusts, and his hand, holding her hair, pressed her head to his groin with a sharp jerky motion. She almost choked on his twitching cock, and then felt the burst of his hot semen deep in her throat. Garrus arched, his whole frame strained with orgasm, an alien flanging growl coming through his teeth, intertwining with soft moaning sounds. He threw his head back, baring his vulnerable throat, mandibles trembling, as his hand caressed her hair gently. He leaned against the wall of a shuttle, tense shoulders relaxing, and let her go.

Finally she collapsed on the floor, panting, licking her lips from the last drops of the thick fluid. Shepard lowered himself side by side with her, his hand landed heavily on the curve of her hip. They exchanged weary glances.

“Sweet Spirits,” Garrus was the first to come up with any words, “Humans, what are you doing to me?...”

“You wanna complain?” Shepard laughed curtly. “Miri, what the fuck, this guy’s not happy with your job, you have to try harder…”

“That’s not what I…” the turian started, when Joker’s voice over the intercom interjected.

“Commander, you’re not planning to leave the shuttle today? Can’t blame you, sometimes I feel like crawling under the console and staying there…”


	3. Pt.3

Miranda ran into her office, still flushed and sweaty. She collapsed on her bed, wishing it was just one of her dreams, praying for it to be real. She still felt the alien taste of Garrus’ cock in her mouth, remembered the feeling of his hardness, the exotic ridges, pointed head pressing to the back of her throat.

She hated to admit it, she was scared of her own body cravings, but she wanted to feel that hardness again – and not just in her mouth.

She never mustered up the courage to try another turian, like she planned – and her first real experience happened to be with Garrus messed up the inappropriate things in her head even worse.

Cautiously, as if someone was watching her, she reached under the bed. There she had one of her recent purchases hidden. When her turian-filled wet dreams became more often, she thought some emulation program plus stimulation gear would be fine to sate her body urges. Humans were making weird-shaped dildos of unnatural color for several centuries anyway, she told herself, nothing to be really concerned about. Now she knew her blue ridged friend was no match to a real one… but still it was something to ease that tension tearing her apart from the inside.

She pulled a magazine from under her pillow, shuffled through it absentmindedly. Beautifully seductive turians were looking with burning eyes and pointing their blue cocks at her from the pages. Graceful and lithe predators, looking even more dangerous without their armor or civilian clothes. Heavens knew how she wanted to have one of them here with her – to explore his strange alien body, to learn his reactions. Or maybe just to feel these intense predatory eyes on her skin and experience that delicious shiver once again.

Whom she was lying to – she had one particular turian on her mind. Maybe that was just because he was the closest turian she ever dealt with. He was just behind this wall. Oh, how she hated the wall that separated her from him…

She undressed quickly and lay on her bed, tracing the ridges of her toy with her fingertips. She needed this stupid piece of plastic right now. Shepard set the course to Hagalaz, which meant he wouldn’t be taking anyone with him. He was about to visit his ex – and now the Shadow Broker.

“Omni-Lover Fornax edition greets you,” the program flared neon letters above her omni-tool. “Glad to know you still love me, sweetheart.”  
Stupid personalized commercial greeting still made her smile. She chose ‘Settings’ and tried to find some preset for her fantasy today.

She selected some exotic and dark-plated hologram with orange markings and golden eyes.  
In fact, she was afraid she chose right the opposite from the one she was thinking about…

The hologram tilted his head to the side and leered at her – was this flirtatious gesture common for turians, since she saw Garrus throwing these sexy sidelong glances all the time? It became really uncomfortable when she discovered her… new fetish and started to look at him from a different point of view. She felt like he was teasing her all the time, watching her reaction.

Miranda eyed up her holographic lover and tweaked the program – the way she wanted him to fuck her. The vibrator started warming up – it was a real masterpiece of sex toys, imitating even the real heat of a turian cock. Oh, that was one of the things about them she loved so much. It felt so incredible, so much hotter than a human one… Those cocks were made to satisfy a woman, not just squirt the ejaculate in her.

She found a bottle of lube and smeared it over the blue shaft in her hand. Garrus’ cock seemed to be covered by some natural kind of lubrication, and it should be perfect for rough sex. She wondered was it about the turians being so obsessed with efficiency, cultivating the best traits – the natural selection and real gender equality which made their men so amazing. She wondered how gorgeous their women should be to match such impressive men.

Her hand slid between her legs, her fingers traced the folds. She was still wet after their quick burst of lust in the shuttle, her fingers slipped in smoothly. She bit her lip, her breath turning deeper and hotter, she closed her eyes, imagining a real man with her. Her fingers moved to her clit, making her legs tremble with electric jolts of pleasure.

The tip of her pulsing vibrator circled her entrance, the hologram of a turian hovered above her, matching the placement of the toy with his cock. Miranda moaned lightly, the interactive lover traced her curves with his claws. She couldn’t feel it, but she imagined…

She guided the head in, sweet feeling of her vagina stretching to accommodate. And thinking of Garrus being even bigger than that… She bucked her hips, driving the long shaft up her pussy to the very hilt; the hologram performed a graceful thrust, slim body so flexible and agile. The programmed voice sighed so sweet and sexy, the flanging made her roll her eyes and moan in response. She wanted that body to be real, to feel his inhuman body heat, his weight pinning her down. She couldn’t help herself but imagine the silvery plates covering that lean frame, blue markings over that narrow face…

And the frosty aquamarine of those eyes.

In her dreams he always took her from behind, but while she imagined him having sex with her awake she always wanted to see his eyes.

The ridged dildo pumped inside of her core, imitating the frictions the holographic turian was performing over her, so she just circled her aching nub, trying to approach her desperate release. The modulated voice was so erotic, so slutty, murmuring dirty duotone things in her ear, moaning, purring as the program rode her hard.

Maybe she could imagine them doing it on the Thanix cannon. It felt pretty exciting and extreme – the hot body of a turian pressing her down to a heated metal. Hell yeah, that totally worked for her…

Her body jerked convulsively, inner walls contracted, squeezing the vibrator in her vagina. The interactive program reacted by making the thrusts short and rough, the item buried deep inside of her pulsed angrily, stimulating her G-spot. Her back arched from the bed, whole body shaking spasmodically at the peak of intense excitement. She squeezed her eyes shut, moaning something that sounded like _his_ name…

The shame and guilt were back, when the afterglow faded. Miranda turned the emulation off, pulled out the vibrator, her own juices dripping from it. She dug her face in her pillow to smother the weeping.

“Do you want this emulation program identify itself as ‘Garrus’ for the further usage?”

Stupid program! She threw the toy in the corner. Tears stung, rolling down from her lashes and making the wet spot grow on the pillow. She was so confident in her obsession with human superiority, she was so proud to be perfect – and her suddenly discovered lust for another species caught her totally unprepared to what dark desires hide inside of her body.

And what was even worse - _he_ was next door to her. Just one wall separated her from the one she wanted that badly. She clenched her teeth, trying to cease the heartache, shoulders shook with her silent crying. He couldn’t hear her. She couldn’t make these two dozen steps between her room and the Main Battery, even though she knew he is there. She couldn’t just pour out all she was crying about to him.

She was perfect – for a human. She had to keep that image. Her gut clenched on thought about being rejected – by someone with different beauty standards. And her pro-human attitude, work for Cerberus – that was making it only worse.

He won’t understand. He’ll make fun of her. She won’t ever tell him.

* * *

“Just look at this,” Shepard sounded disgruntled, he took a swig right from the bottle of whiskey. The human handled a datapad to his silent turian companion.

He asked Garrus to come up to his cabin right after his return from the Shadow Broker’s base. He paced the room gloomily and kept almost silent until the alcohol started working. The turian really wondered what suddenly brought tough Commander Shepard to such foul mood.

Garrus took the datapad and scrolled down.  
He was pretty sure this data Commander brought from Liara… the Shadow Broker. No other way he could know such things about Miranda Lawson.

Fragment from her chat with her sister, some private message from a clinic on Illium – she cannot have children? Garrus felt bad he read it.  
“Why are you showing this to me?”

“There,” Shepard waved his index finger and the bottle at the datapad, “Her subscriptions and shopping list. Not mentioning her partner seeking sessions…”

Oh. Now he guessed he had the idea, why.

_Subscriptions activated: ‘After Dark Fashions’  
‘Fornax: Turian Special’_

_Vid book purchased: ‘Men are from Omega, women are from Illium’  
Other purchases: ‘Omni-lover 9 inch turian set’_

“It sums up pretty much why she kept feeding me the ‘I’ll wait for the right time’ bullshit until you joined. Do you see the full picture, Garrus?” Shepard poured some more whiskey in his mouth, swallowed and started coughing.

“You’re implying, she’s got a turian fetish?” Garrus suggested cautiously. He didn’t like where it was going.

“I’m trying to say she teased me all this time with the sexy suits, I was glad to wait for her to make her mind, and now I don’t know if she wants me at all. It’s not fair, man. I mean, it’s not your fault, even if that’s you who turn that cold bitch on more than me. You saw, how willing she became after I encouraged her to blow you.”

Garrus cocked his head to the side. Shepard’s expression spoke of some decision in progress.  
“Liara was your ex-lover, are you sure she didn’t give this information to you on purpose?”

The human shook his head furiously.  
“Come on, Garrus, you know Liara, you think she’s able to fake the data just to have me back?”

“She seemed to… change. Become mature,” Garrus shrugged. “She’s a Shadow Broker now, it seems like a great power.”

“That’s my point,” Shepard nodded, “Old naïve Liara needed me. She grew up quickly without me, she’s a different woman now…”

He drank more.  
“Sometimes I’m worried about her new habits. I don’t think she’d choose this way to make me break up with Miri though… More likely, she’d suggest a threesome, it scared Ashley off last time.”

He put his hand on Garrus’ shoulder.  
“I need your help to sort it out. Garrus, you’re my… best friend. Hell, you’re like a brother to me. The one with just… wrong DNA…”

“What kind of help do you need, Shepard?” the turian sighed.

“I don’t mind sharing my woman with you… We need to try it again, not hasty, like that time in the shuttle – I mean, take our time and do it for real. I hope it will help me understand what’s wrong with her… with us. I’m not excited with the idea of her imagining you or some other turian guy instead of me when we fuck.”

Oh, he definitely saw where it was coming.  
“Shepard, I still don’t have a fetish for humans, your woman is too fleshy for my taste. Besides – why don’t you ask Liara if you want a threesome that bad?”

“You don’t understand, it’s not about me wanting threesome, it’s about her wanting you,” Shepard frowned, swallowing the last drops from an empty bottle. He threw it under the table angrily. “Didn’t you like what she did with your dick in her mouth?”

“Fine, it was pretty awesome. The turians don’t do it… for obvious reasons,” the turian threw a glance at his human friend collapsing in the chair. “Your plans always have me involved into some weird scenarios… But I’m with you… even on that.”

“Good, because I’m counting on you,” Shepard rubbed his temples with a painful expression. “And I’ve thought it would be easy with her, she certainly won’t play ‘hard-to-get’ after all these tits and ass before my face…”

Garrus headed to the door of captain’s quarters, turned halfway.  
“I just hope you know what you’re doing… and really want to learn what you’re about to.”


	4. Pt.4

The IFF upgrade was almost ready, and Shepard agreed with EDI to give her some time to test it with minimum crew aboard. They all took a shuttle, leaving the ‘Normandy’ drifting on the orbit near the Omega-4 mass relay, and headed to the notorious crime capital nearby. Maybe that was a right idea after all, they needed some time off before they throw themselves head first into hell. Omega was a piss-hole, but it had its taste of entertainment.

But also it meant they had to spend a night in Omega motel. Miranda would prefer to sleep on the narrow bench in their shuttle – it certainly wasn’t a breeding ground for whatever bugs of all systems origins she might find in a place like this.

She found Shepard near the bar distributing the room keys between the rest of the squad. She almost voiced her disapproval, when his arm snaked around her waist, holding her closer. He pushed her to the darker corner beside the bar and spun around, face to face with him. His strong arms pressed her back against the wall, rough lips found a tender spot on her neck right below her ear. She gasped, grabbing his shoulders, feeling her body responding to his passionate approach with tiny electric jolts.

He grabbed her thighs, lifting her up; she wrapped her legs around him for support, arching into his kiss. Her lips tingled, abdomen heating up with anticipation, she pulled on his collar, urging him to take the T-shirt off…

He backed off slightly, his lips parted in a smirk.

“I’ll be waiting for you in my room tonight, Miranda. Then,” he traced her lower lip with his finger pad, “We can have much more than that.”

She smiled back, tugging on his uniform shirt.

“I’ll be there.”

* * *

Miranda stopped right in front of the door. Here’s where her lover was waiting for her. She brushed her hair with her hand mechanically and opened the room.

The door slid open with a soft hiss, it was almost dark inside, only few dim table lamps gave the room a mysterious and romantic air. Miranda stepped in, she noticed a small coffee table with a bottle and a glass and a male figure sitting at it. She approached, opened her mouth to greet him – but didn’t utter a word.

Her eyes slowly getting used to the dim light saw another frame at the other end of the couch. More bulky, more angular, more spiky. Light blue visor gleamed in the dark, metallic plating shimmered reflecting the lamplight.

Shepard didn’t turn to her but waved his hand, gesturing her to take a seat between them. Miranda obeyed, her breath getting deeper and movements more stiff from the strange feeling she was getting about this arrangement. For few seconds the room was silent.

“Shepard,” she started, “What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” he shrugged and took another glass from under the table. “Wanna drink?”  
He poured the two glasses without waiting for her to reply, took one and pushed the other towards her.

“I thought you want us… me and you, here…”

“Well, our last time we figured out you have nothing against Garrus joining,” Shepard’s voice turned cold. He swallowed a mouthful of his drink and winced.

“I… hadn’t, but it was just once…”

He stared at her the same intent way he was eyeing up the battleground. Slightly narrowed eyes, furrowed eyebrows, square jaws – the Galaxy savior she used to see on the holograms, but not the expression of her man she’d like to see in private.  
“Really?”

“Then I’d like to hear your comments on this,” Shepard reached under the table once again and set another thing on the surface.

Miranda felt cold shivers crawling up between her shoulder blades. It was her vibrator.

“It’s… not… It’s nothing, I swear,” she felt her voice trembling, betraying her. God, she needed a drink right now. She took a glass and drank almost half in one swig. Whiskey burned her throat; she coughed violently, tears on her eyes.

“Don’t lie to me, Miranda,” Shepard slammed his fist onto the table. He lowered his voice, visibly trying to stay calm. “Don’t make a fool out of me, please. Since you’re still stuck to your little teasing game with me – then I must ask, do you still want me?”

“Yes,” she answered in a small voice automatically. Shepard didn’t seem to pay attention to the uncertainty in her voice.

“Good. Do you want him too?” he waved at the silent turian frame sitting with his arms crossed.  
The woman threw a glance to her right, noticing a slightly curious tilt of spiky head. Her lips trembled, the feeling of shame returning.

“I guess, I do,” she whispered, feeling the skin on her cheeks tingle and the corners of her eyes starting to sting.

Shepard pulled her closer in surprisingly comforting embrace, his fingers rubbing the treacherous drop off her cheek.

“See? It wasn’t hard, you just had to be sincere with us,” he caressed her hair, slid his palm along her neck. “No need to cry, if it’s okay with you. I’m not forcing you to do anything you don’t want – since you told me you do.”

He kissed her lightly, his hand moving lower.  
“I’m not your boss, I won’t accuse you of being open-minded. But that teasing lasted a little bit too long for my taste…”

He continued with her neck, his lips hungrily explored her skin down to her collar; hands settled on the curve of her butt.

“I’m very forgiving, Miranda. I’m not mad at you. And to show you I’m not I want to propose you to spend this night here. With us. Both men you admitted you want – it’s like a dream coming true, right, Miri?”

She nodded, not sure what to say or do, took her glass and sipped the drink awkwardly. Her mind raced, she was scared by Shepard’s determination, yet the idea sounded alluring. What bad could happen, if the man she’s been trying to start relationship with was suggesting a threesome with his best friend and her unexpected fetish? They could break up? There have been enough things he learned about her already that she’d prefer him to never know; he already had a lot of reasons to dump her.

“Glad you agree. Get yourself comfortable,” Shepard stroke her hair and raised his glass. “To us and this night.”

He drank alone, smiled and nudged Miranda.  
“Well, I’ve noticed you two are a bit stiff around each other. You know what?”

He leaned back, relaxed, with his glass in his palm and a mischievous grin on his face.

“I’ll give you both a head start. Use it well, I’ll watch… for now.”

Miranda threw a quick glance at Garrus. He didn’t say a word since she came in, he didn’t even move. The visor glowed indifferently; she wondered if he even endorsed Shepard’s idea.

The next moment he rose to his full height, and his fingers ran over the hidden clasps of his armor.

She watched him discarding the pieces of his heavy armor calmly and deliberately, revealing the undersuit hugging his slender frame. She noted involuntarily, he looked sexier than any turian in her magazine, or maybe that was just her – but she felt she was starting to blush, breath getting deeper from arousal as she watched her squadmate undressing.

He unzipped the undersuit and peeled it off gracefully, standing there, teasing her with a shameless leer – six and a half feet of alien elegance, steel-gray plates, long limbs and piercing eyes. Hesitantly she stood up and stepped closer, lifting her hand to touch him – scared to touch him, to move her hand few inches to cross the distance.

He helped her getting over that weak moment, his long arms encircling her torso and drawing her closer. His long legs folded, he made her sit on his lap, his face unreadable when he caught the zipper on her suit between his talons and slid it down.

The turian body felt so hot and calming, sharp angular plates pressed to her chest reminded her of their differences, but not discouraged her from enjoying his warm gentle touch. She leaned closer, her lips to the side of his head where the ears must’ve been.  
“You seem so… comfortable with it.”

Garrus looked at her, head tilted to the side; he touched her cheek with the backside of his talon.

“I must say, I’ve never considered a cross-species… intercourse. Neither thought of you… that way. But I’m not the optimistic one here. We can all be dead tomorrow… and I’m grateful for the opportunity to try it with the best human as my first one.”

He rolled her unzipped suit down her shoulders, cupping her revealed breasts, clear hesitation in his stare.

“I have no idea what to do with a human though…”

She chuckled, patting the silvery plates on his shoulders.

“Neither do I with a turian. Aside from… you know. The act itself.”

“Cut it out, pals!” Shepard laughed from the opposite side of the couch. “Enough talking, give me some action!”

Garrus smirked, giving her neck a rough lick, while he was peeling the rest of her clothes off of her body. She pressed herself closer into his body heat unwittingly, her lips reaching for his sensitive neck.

“Let here be action.”

He picked her up like a bride at the wedding night and placed her on the large bed. His angular frame hovered above her, brushing her skin with his long agile tongue. He licked one of her nipples – and stopped for a second, watching for her reaction then repeated it with another one. She gasped, as his tongue snaked lower and lower down her stomach. His bony fingers grabbed her legs, spreading them wider, his head dipped in between. Miranda moaned, clenching her fists, while the rough alien tongue touched her wet pussy.

She couldn’t believe it, no holographic emulation could prepare her for that kind of turian skills. The unfriendly, distant and reserved turian, the best sniper and amazing soldier they fought side by side so many times, was eating her out selflessly; and she loved every flick of his strong muscle savoring every drop of her moistness, drawing more out of her with each electric spark running through her loins.

She bit on her thumb, then sucked on it, another hand travelling to the long turian fringe. Miranda rubbed the slightly bent spikes, rocking her hips along with his tongue moving around her clit. She pushed her two fingers deep in her mouth, licking and sucking them, gently scratching Garrus’ skin under the fringe.

The woman could see a content grin on Shepard’s face, while he was drinking his whiskey, his palm flexing on his groin. Another rough motion of hot turian tongue against her aching nub made her squirm and moan. Damn, Garrus was too good, even better than her fantasies…

She stopped him with her hand, pressed her finger to his mouth and motioned him to get on the bed.

“I’ve got an idea…”

He sat on the edge of the bed, devouring her with his eyes. The plates on his crotch already started to shift, the blue tip of his cock peeking out.

Miranda pushed him on his back, straddling his waist. She rolled her hips, pressing her ass to his plated groin – he lifted one hand, reaching out for her body, she caught his wrist, wiggling her ass against his emerging member. Garrus uttered a long impatient sound, vibrating deep inside his broad chest.

She leaned forward, looking into his burning eyes, licking his mouthplates – she could taste herself on them; and threw her leg over his body, turning around. Now she was on her fours above him; she looked backwards at him, smiled and placed his hand on her butt cheek.

“Now it’s twice the fun.”

He hummed approvingly and pulled her ass closer, while she bent over his hips, hungry for his gorgeous cock.

Her delighted moans mixed with his melodious sighs, as they pleasured each other orally. His shaft still coming outside of its natural hide, growing thicker and harder with each lick she gave him, filled her mouth in such delicious way she wanted to taste that new sensation as long as possible.

A brief look at the couch ensured her their watcher enjoyed the show. Shepard set his glass aside and unzipped his pants, his fist clenched around his hard cock. His eyes never removed from her body, he stroked himself along with the two performing sixty-nine in front of him.

Miranda grabbed the base of Garrus’ cock, her hand sliding up and down along his impressive length her mouth couldn’t take in that easy anymore. His flanging trills were telling her he liked it either way, and the enthusiasm he was licking her dripping entrance, prodding it with the tip of his tongue encouraged her to go on. But when the hot wriggling appendage began to work its way inside her vagina, she almost cried of the intense heat and pleasure focused at the apex of her legs, her eyes flew open wide and her mouth agape.


	5. Pt.5

She could never experience something like that with a human; she was damn sure about it. Her fingers squeezed his hard as steel cock, she gasped for air unable to control her breath and jaws muscles to continue with the blowjob. She felt the muscular organ twisting deep inside of her womanhood, long bony digits digging in the flesh on her rear, warm firm body beneath her – she could cry of delight, so amazing it was.

A strong hand landed on the back of her head, lifting it – Shepard was standing in front of her, his pants around his ankles. His fully erect cock was few inches away from her face, and he pushed her head towards it.

The human penis entered her mouth, turian tongue still heating up her insides, ridged turian cock pulsing in her hands; her head started spinning from this beautiful feeling. Her blood boiled the same exciting way it was in the shuttle, and Miranda didn’t feel like they were doing something wrong anymore.

They could all be dead tomorrow.

She cupped Shepard’s balls with one palm and began to work her tongue on his long shaft, moaning when a rough fingerpad added some pressure to her clit. The tongue inside her vagina twirled and pulled out, immediately replaced by long taloned fingers. Miranda squirmed, imagining these sharp talons sinking into her sensitive flesh, but he was careful, licking her bundle of nerves between the folds while sliding the slender digits into her moistness.

Her breath shook, eyes started to roll back, her eyelids fluttered – she barely felt her two men slightly adjusting her for a different position. Now she had to grab Garrus’ bony knees, while Shepard’s cock pumped deeper in her throat, and the turian one rubbed between her legs, teasing her pussy. That really was like her wet dreams were coming true, just mere inches separated that magnificent rod from the place she wanted him in for so long.

Miranda was glad she was so wet and aroused already, when the turian cock prodded her opening and started forcing itself in, stretching her inch by inch with almost painful effort. She shut her eyes and groaned around Shepard’s member, trying to maintain her balance holding onto slim thighs of an alien penetrating her with the hottest thing she ever felt inside. He started thrusting before she could accommodate him, she bounced on his dick, trying to adjust to his size and memorize the sweetest sensation of his every ridge sliding in and out, her pussy clenching tight around him. She tried hard to keep the rhythm of her tongue flickering against the underside of the cock in her mouth; Shepard grunted with approval, his hand pressing the back of her head, holding her almost nose dug into his groin.

She couldn’t last long after all the treatment she received from Garrus, after all her dreams; the heat waves raising from her core overwhelmed her senses, like a new star being born inside of her womb. She screamed, holding Shepard’s manhood in her hands, her inner walls squeezing Garrus’ shaft slowing its strokes.

“Look, Garrus, she was so horny she came in no time,” Shepard chuckled. “Was the entire ‘ice queen’ play really necessary?”

Miranda ignored his remark, bathing in the ripples of her ecstasy. Her tongue, slow and sensual, slid along Shepard’s cock, as she moved one hand down her abdomen and circled her clit to squeeze every drop of pleasure out of her climax. The turian beneath her stopped, and now she was sitting on his rigid stock-still member, feeling it sunk into her to the very hilt and roughly jammed against her uterus. The hot pulsation inside her vagina grew more violent, he was eager to continue, but held back, giving her few moments to catch her breath.

Human palms took her face gently, fingers playing with her strands. She sucked on his cock, bobbing her head as he rubbed against her tongue back and forth; she looked up at him with eyes veiled with newly born desire and couldn’t help but start to move her hips. Garrus joined immediately with a soft duotone purr speaking of restrained need; slim bony fingers grope her breasts, squeezing them lightly, talons leaving tiny accurate pricks on her skin – the curve of her mounds, her ribs, her flat stomach.

Miranda took Shepard’s balls in her mouth, humming around them, as the silky ridged surface of an alien manhood moved faster inside of her. The rough friction blended pain from stretching her more than any man could do before with an exotic thrill, unbelievable and forbidden pleasure. She shivered every time the lethal talons dug into her skin lightly, her body clenched, adding the waves of terror to her arousal – she never thought of herself getting so excited with danger.

They pumped faster, making her supple breasts bounce heavily, stiff armored fingers squeezed her waist rougher, a hand grabbing her hair moved her head to deepen the penetration. Now they both were close, ragged breath interrupted by suppressed grunts and groans in two voices.

“Ready?” Shepard gasped with effort.

Garrus just groaned in affirmation, slamming his cock violently into her pussy like he was going to break her in two. Miranda moaned, trying not clenching her teeth at his careless thrusts; she imagined how sore she'd be the next day. Hard angular plates already scraped the tender underside of her legs, each rough slap of pelvic plates against her rear made her wince, but the way they touched her clit when he sheathed himself fully in her made her mewl like a nympho and rock her hips in search for more intense pleasure.

Her wet dream coming into her life was totally worth it.

Warm sticky fluid flooded her mouth, quickly followed by a boiling shot into her womb; she writhed between the two men emptying their loads into her orifices, two strong gorgeous bodies straining while reaching their release. She swallowed the contents of her mouth and started licking the shaft clean.

Shepard stretched, arms thrown behind his head, a huge grin on his face.

“That’s a good start,” he murmured, his voice content and smug, “Now – clean him up too…”

Miranda bit her lip and lifted her hips releasing the turian cock. Her pussy felt so empty with every inch of him withdrawing; warm liquid slowly dripping out of her gaping entrance, leaving a wet trail on her leg. Her inner thigh muscles were already pleasantly sore, some spots chafed raw, but she wanted it so much.

She didn’t believe her own eyes, he was still as hard as when he entered her, only sexual juices coating it speaking of their first act being completed. She wondered if he could go on with almost no reload time if she didn’t let him out of her cunt. She closed her eyes and cautiously took a first lick of the juices’ mixture smelling like sex. It tasted like sex too, like the best sex she ever had.

Two fingers spread her pussy lips and slid in; she moaned under her breath – she was ready for the next round, and her two men were driving her wild as never before in her life.

“Remind me to never use a woman after you next time, Garrus,” Shepard grinned, probing her dripping vagina. “She’s stretched to the damn size of a tunnel…”

Garrus laughed, caressing dark locks of the woman licking his cock clean.

“Sorry, Shepard, not used to get that kind of praise from men. Not planning to get used to, definitely.”

He almost purred, when she drag her tongue all the way up his shaft, concentrating on the pointy tip, her plump lips wrapping around it and teasing his soft thin skin of the most sensitive body part.  
“But I guess, her enthusiasm is rewarding enough…”

Human hands fondled her buttocks, squeezed them, pressed them together and then brought apart.

“I can think of one trick to tighten her hole,” Shepard said from her back. “Using another one would help.”

He left her licking Garrus for a while and grabbed something from the table. Miranda heard a squirting sound, and then a lubed finger rubbed her anus.

“That’s right, your perfect ass wants something inside too,” he chuckled. “We won’t forget about it after you made sure we took a good look at it!”

“You humans do even that?” Garrus asked, raising a browplate questioningly. “First the way you use your mouths, then that… what’s going to be the next surprise for me?”

“Well, now you’re surprising me,” Shepard pushed a finger in her ass along with the two in her pussy. “I understand the teeth and stuff, that’s why you guys might be very cautious of oral, but you don’t do anal either? Man, your turian sex might be boring!”

“The keyword is ‘plates’, Shepard,” Garrus retorted a bit edgy. “We aren’t as… stretchy as you are… And it’s almost impossible to find a turian with such a small dick to fit in.”

“Besides,” he added, a bit cockier, “We don’t need extra holes to be good at it. Right, Miranda?”

“A polite lady shouldn’t talk with her mouth full,” Shepard laughed, landing a smack on her ass cheek; he withdrew his fingers and picked up a lube bottle, squeezing it harder. Miranda felt thick liquid pouring over her exposed asshole and squirmed involuntarily. The fingers were back, smearing the lubricant all over her rear and sliding in the now slippery hole; and then something bigger and artificial to the feel touched her anus, prodding it rather unceremoniously.

“Don’t resist it, babe, and it won’t hurt. We know you want this…”

She gagged on Garrus’ hard-on, her eyes wide, when her dildo finally found a way in, stretching her ass and working its way up her insides with all its length. Miranda’s breath was ragged from the new sensation; she grabbed Garrus’ cock with both hands for support.

“Yeah, squeeze it like this,” he purred, toothy turian smile growing wider by spread mandibles.

“I bet she tried it a lot, this thingie just fits in so smoothly,” it seemed like Shepard figured out how to power it up, she felt the pulsating vibration starting deep inside her gut. “I knew this gorgeous ass of yours loves some cock.”

He grabbed her buttocks, rubbing them together so she felt the base of the vibrator sticking out of her anus. She breathed heavily, eyes trying to roll back inside of her head. Shepard slapped her ass cheek once more and pushed his fingers back in her vagina.

“Now I love this tight and buzzing feeling, can’t wait to try it!”

He gave himself a few strokes and lined his tip with her opening. Miranda arched in response, unable to wait any longer, and he plunged inside her. Now she could move freely with Shepard’s manhood filling her pussy, when the pain from every careless movement caused by immense stretch didn’t stop her. She rocked her body and arched her back, when he hit the right spot; she never thought she’d enjoy the double penetration so much, but this night was full of explorations and discoveries for her.

No one of them three was holding the cries and groans of bliss; Garrus probably cut few strands of her hair with the sharp talons, but she couldn’t care less - he could keep them as a souvenir of this night if he wanted. He thrust upwards in her mouth, she buried her nose in his groin plates and bucked her hips to meet Shepard’s rod slamming in her pussy, and the twitching vibrator up her ass made her whole frame shake with electric sparks of forbidden pleasure.

“Don’t… stop!” she gasped.

“Can’t hold much longer,” Shepard breathed out in her ear. “It feels…”

He gritted his teeth, pumping faster, and then suddenly pulled his cock out, aiming at her back.

“…Too good,” he finished with a moan. His seed spilled on her ass and lower back, leaving sticky white icing beads decorating her skin. Miranda grunted with frustration, yet she knew they aren’t over yet.

Shepard rested his back on the bed, almost breathless, and pulled Miranda closer, making her spread on the sheets between the two male bodies. His lips searched for her mouth, and she leaned closer, straddling his relaxed body, leaving soft kisses on his face.

“Give me few minutes, sweetie,” he breathed out, “And my shotgun will be ready for firing another round…”

Men, she chuckled in his shoulder quietly, never missing an opportunity for making gunnery allusions. She bit his ear playfully, feeling his fingers running through her hair and down her shoulders. He smeared his own cum over her ass and winked.

“What do you think about letting our ‘special guest’ take his chance to use your perfect body?”

She smirked, reaching out to give the turian cock a firm tug.

“I’ve thought all us here are past the necessity to ask…”


	6. Pt.6

Shepard reached for the base of the dildo and slid it tentatively out and back in her ass. Miranda’s breath hitched as the smooth ridges stimulated her anus in such delicate way she discovered and loved so much during her lonely pleasure time.

“Actually I’ve been thinking about some new experience for him…”

He pulled the toy out of her orifice slowly, her heated body protested – that empty feeling made her ache to get it back. She gripped the sheets in frustration with a pleading look in her eyes. Shepard had a better idea on his mind though.

“Come on, Garrus, since you’ve never tried it, here’s your chance. The best ass in the whole Galaxy is hungry for some real cock, time to stuff that asshole with turian meat!”

The turian lifted himself from the bed and scanned her with unreadable face. Intense blue eyes shifted from her still slightly open asshole to the vibrator, then to his own cock, obviously comparing sizes.

“Are you sure it’s a good idea? I don’t want to hurt her.”

Shepard’s fingers spread her ass wider, rubbed the small puckered ring, drawing a long dreamy moan from the woman above him.

“The keyword is ‘stretchy’, she’ll take it up her ass just fine.”

Garrus didn’t look convinced; his rough palms uncertainly traced the curves of the woman knelt in front of him.

“Miranda?”

She barely heard him speaking her name with that delicious voice of his; threw a thickly lust-veiled glance at him over her shoulder, bit her lip impatiently.

“Garrus, please… Just stick it in already!”

Hot pointy tip prodded her rear entrance, carefully stretching it wider, and she hardly held a whimper. She was pretty optimistic about her stretchiness, she thought belatedly, but her anus was lubed too good to stop the slick shaft from forcing its way through her sphincter slowly. Miranda never thought she could gape that far, he stretched her far past her limits. She tried to relax her ass and pushed back to help him.

That push was enough for the head to slip in. Her anus clenched convulsively, but all it could do is squeeze a thick shaft jammed in her butt.

He paused, giving her few moments to catch her breath and get used to the inhuman girth invading her backdoor entrance. It… was hot. His higher body temperature worked fantastically to make her lose her mind and forget about discomfort caused by his size.

“If you could only see the look on her face, man!” Shepard grinned, groping her breasts, as she arched her back, lifting her ass as high as possible for a better angle. Her fingers crawled to her clit again, starting to help her building up release. “You know how to impress a girl.”

Garrus only hummed approvingly and held her waist firmly. The rod burning her insides started to move slowly, and Miranda dropped her head on Shepard’s chest, her eyes snapping shut and fingers pinching her clit. She groaned between her clenched teeth, pain and pleasure attacking her senses in waves.

The bumps on her vibrator that drove her insane were nothing compared to a real one, when the silky alien texture of a turian cock caressed her stretched anus, ridges slipping in one by one in a seemingly unstoppable and never-ending motion. His sniper precision never betrayed him, she should give him that – considering his size he could’ve hurt her really bad if not used to this… way to use with a woman. But his stroke was perfectly aimed and paced for her to feel the familiar electric knot turning her abdomen into a volcano.

She climaxed the same moment as the bony turian hipbone met her butt cheeks, gasping, convulsing around the shaft she’d been impaled on. Its pulsation redoubled the spasms of her both holes as she tried to regain her breath, nails digging in Shepard’s chest. It seemed like the longest orgasm she ever had, and when she stopped seeing stars, the first thing she noticed was Shepard’s lopsided smirk.

“Your face makes me want to join so badly,” his erection poked her stomach with a newly-found strength. “Now, if you shift just a bit…”

Turian arms grabbed her hips and lifted her lower body, his cock still jammed all the way up her ass while Shepard aimed for her pussy. They lowered her on the second shaft, and she writhed, adjusting for taking both men at once. Now that’s what nymphomaniacs must experience, a thought crossed her mind, what she missed in her measured, organized, passionless life. She just wanted to get fucked more, deeper, harder, she wanted to milk them till the last drop, she felt her power over these two amazing men, and not even a chirality difference was a problem for her driving them both wild, making them satisfy her darkest desires, worship her perfect body…

There was something wonderful about these two men’s extraordinary partnership on a battlefield, and the same unity in a bedroom. It took them only a few experimental strokes to find a perfect rhythm they both could keep; a rhythm that overloaded her body with new extreme sensations. The moment one cock withdrew from her, the other pushed forcefully in, forcing the short gasps out of her lungs, making her clench her fists, grab the shoulders of a man beneath her for support.

Garrus’ weird alien hips allowed him to ram her ass from the best angle despite his height. He bent lower; his angular chest close to Miranda’s back, forcing her upper body to rest flat against Shepard. The human hands held her buttocks, pulling her onto both shafts pumping into her holes with increasing speed.

She couldn’t hold back anymore, she felt the peak of intense pleasure approaching once again. Her body climbed higher on it with each thrust, with every second of that unbelievable hot shaft penetrating her. Every time that set of ridges teased her anus, passing it on the way in or out she felt like exploding. His fingers dug rigidly into her flesh, hot breath tickled her neck, sharp teeth ghosted over her skin as if he wanted to sink them into her, and she shivered from the sweetest terror sending her over the edge.

She screamed in ecstasy as the best cock she ever had in her filled her ass, covering her intestines in hot alien sperm. She stiffened as the unbearable bliss struck her whole frame, barely registering her pussy getting another portion of cream just few moments later. Heavy turian body on top of her pressed her down between the two men; pointy teeth barely touched her neck and were replaces with a long and languid stroke of rough tongue. Yeah, she’d love to kiss him too for this incredible satisfaction. She felt his cock gently retracting from her asshole and shivered, her ass feeling uncomfortably stretched and empty.

They lay on the bed collapsed in an exhausted shuddering heap of sweaty limbs and heavily rising chests. Miranda felt the strange rumbling in Garrus’ chest resonating through her shoulder blades and smiled wearily. She won’t believe herself if told this story. It really was her dream that came true.

* * *

The sound of an omni-tool receiving an urgent message wasn’t the nicest to wake up to. Neither was the sight. Turians weren’t shy about nudity, but Shepard’s bare ass wasn’t high on the list of Garrus’ top things to see in the morning.

What was even weirder, he felt something relatively small and soft persistently pressed to his side. He lowered his eyes cautiously – his gaze dropped to the strange heap of dark tangled hair on his shoulder, then to a thin pale limb thrown around his waist. Slowly he recalled all the things they’ve done that night…

A body beside him flexed with a sleepy murmur, trying to squeeze him tighter, and a pair of soft blue puzzled eyes blinked from under the curtain of hair. By her expression he could tell she was hit by realization too, freezing awkwardly, not sure where to look at the very naked turian body right before her eyes.

“Wake up, lovebirds,” Shepard threw one boot at them and kicked the corner of their large bed with another one, thrown on his foot already, “We’ve got an emergency, Joker just sent a message...”


	7. Pt.7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending

Shepard consulting Liara on any major occasion became a regular procedure after she took the Shadow Broker resources in her small hands; Garrus wasn’t surprised Commander told Joker to head to Hagalaz first before the Omega-4 relay jump. This whole abduction and their carelessness, every skilled fighter leaving the ship on first EDI’s suggestion; all of that certainly smelled suspicious.

What Garrus was really surprised by was Shepard hand in hand with Liara in the mess hall. They looked like… they never broke up, all suggestive glances and flirtatious smiles. He greeted Liara politely, raising a browplate at Shepard.

Shepard released Liara’s hand, waving in his direction.  
“Wait for me in my quarters, babe, seems like Garrus wants to tell me something…”

He wiggled his brows suggestively.

“I’ve got some special surprise for you up there…”

“Of course,” Liara gave him a sly smirk, sounding like old childish Liara again. “Too bad, they took Dr. Chakwas, I’d love to chat with her once again.”

Shepard strolled towards the Main Battery, Garrus let him in and closed the doors.

“It’s nice to see Liara here,” he started cautiously. “Will she join us through the Omega-4 relay?”

“No, I invited her… well, for a small tour, to see what Cerberus did with the old Normandy. Also, she’s gathering all information that could be useful in finding out how did the Collectors track us that fast…”

“Gathering information – in your cabin?” the turian hissed, lowering his voice.

Shepard scratched his head and shrugged.  
“I decided I’d prefer Liara. We’re… you know, starting all over again.”

“And Miranda?”

Commander crossed his arms, leaning on the wall with quite unconvincing impression of assurance.  
“I’m off with her. I’ve been thinking about it – I don’t think we could make a good couple. I saw how she enjoyed it with you, Garrus; not blaming you at all, but I’d hate to imagine she’d prefer a turian guy over me every time we fuck.”

Garrus tilted his head. He wanted to be sure humans won’t make a drama out of it just before the Omega-4 jump.

“Did you tell her already?”

Shepard waved his hand dismissively.

“I will… eventually. You must agree, it’s a bad timing to break up before such an important mission…”

It was getting ugly. Garrus sighed.

“She’s not that dumb to ignore T’Soni’s presence on board.”

Shepard frowned. He reached for the door lock, opening the door, and turned around, going to leave.

“I don’t think it’s her business anymore. Frankly, I wanted to fuck her - I did what I planned. Thanks for assisting me, by the way. She’s not much more than living blow-up doll after all; genetically engineered tits, ass and three insatiable holes. Liara’s a personality.”

Never ever Garrus fought so hard an urge to knock Shepard down.

* * *

Garrus never thought he would miss Sergeant Gardner.

Gardner’s dextro cooking was awful, but at least he was trying. The nutrient dextro-paste tasted like mashed cardboard, and Garrus reminded himself gloomily it could become his last snack. It wasn’t a very optimistic mood setting thought before their suicide mission. 

Two hours before the Omega-4 Relay. Only two hours and they will reach the point of no return.

What was even worse, to ignore the lack of taste he began to analyze the things happened recently.

Technically, it wasn’t his business too, what was happening between Shepard and Lawson. Only two ‘buts’ kept him from forgetting about it. First – it was happening between Commander and the ship’s XO, and their mission depended on their morale. Humans were so irresponsible in their love affairs. Second – he got involved in this mess between them once he thought with wrong head that threesome will hurt no one.

He almost finished his tasteless meal when he heard the slight swish of the elevator door opening.

“…Your ex-girlfriend spying on me!” he heard irritated Miranda’s voice. “Or maybe not so ex? And stealing stuff from my cabinet? That was low, Shepard!”

“Fine, you can go fuck every turian in this motherfucking Galaxy, since I fade in comparison!” Shepard snapped, and a swift click of heels indicated that Miranda left the cabin, her steps fast and determined as usual.

Garrus couldn’t foresee this outcome. Humans were weird with their relationships’ customs, they had the tendency to complicate even casual sex with hopes and lies and promises of all sorts, leave them unsaid and unresolved and then screw with each other’s head. Sometimes he thought they enjoy it more than screwing each other, they probably had more in common with asari.

She appeared, strode to the coffee machine and pressed few buttons mechanically. She didn’t notice his silent presence, she probably thought nobody sees her - her shoulders hunched, arms wrapped around her body nervously.

Now he really felt uncomfortable about this whole situation. And what was even worse – he took part in it.

“I’m sorry,” he spoke softly. “It’s a bad timing to break up, I guess…”

She jerked her head, straightening in a bat of an eye, a strong confident woman returning before his eyes.

“It’s nothing,” Miranda turned away from him. “In fact, I… broke up with Shepard. It was my idea after… a lot of stuff.”

“We’re both professionals, we can still work together,” her voice turned somewhat distant and colorless, “If the ship makes it through the relay…”

“It’s not good for the high-risk mission, two of the leaders having a quarrel just before it,” he shrugged. “We should use every chance we have, I’d suggest you two better work off stress with each other, and save the break-up for later. Just, you know, based on my experience in turian military. Sorry, but human customs seem… complicating things.”

“You have nothing to be sorry about,” she muttered, taking the cup of coffee from a machine and heading to her cabinet.

“No, wait,” he stood up from the table, “I shouldn’t join Shepard’s game. I made it worse…”

He saw her hands trembling.  
“No, Garrus. You made it better. Actually,” her voice dropped, “I’m glad it turned out this way…”

“Why?”

Miranda sighed, lowering her head and shifting from foot to foot.  
“Because… it was my only chance to be with you. Just for once.”

Before the understanding of her words dawned on him, the quick clicking of her heels disappeared behind her door.

His eyes widened. Did she just tell him…  
He jumped over the table, leaving the leftovers, and darted after her. He opened her door – she was sitting on her bed, staring in the corner, her shoulders shaking with sobs.

He approached, slowly, a bit awkwardly – it was her private area, and he came there uninvited. He was ready to leave on her first demand, but she didn’t seem to mind.  
“Miranda… If that was what you wanted, then why are you crying?”

She inhaled deeply to calm down, thin fingers squeezing her elbows nervously.  
“I’ve been… dreaming of it for too long.”

“You could’ve just told me…”

He tilted his head, trying to see her face under the dark hair. Miranda bit her lip.

“I couldn’t.”

“Why?”

“I… Too many things,” she scratched the Cerberus logo on her jacket as if she wanted to scrub it off. “I was afraid you won’t understand… you will reject me if I do. Laugh at me…”

Humans…

“Miranda, my kind had never been known for our friendliness, and maybe I’m too acrid for you humans,” he crouched in front of her; her vacant stare was fixed on the floor panels, “But I’ll never laugh at someone who has the courage to open their heart to me.”

He cleared his throat, not sure what to say or do next.

“I, ah, would be confused… just like I am now. I would probably need some time to think it over… But time is something we don’t have right now. Besides, considering we already did have sex, the thinking time could be disregarded. I won’t pretend I developed a human fetish, but… I would be lying if I say I didn’t enjoy it at all.”

She raised her eyes on him with a faint uncertain smile, her breath not shaky anymore.

“I… I have an idea,” she tried to make her voice sound calm and a bit flirty, her hand reached for his shoulder and traced the armor on it, “Two of the leaders can still ease some tension and work off stress together…”

“Well, if you still want me,” yeah, that idea was definitely way better than munching on cardboard snack.

She smiled with more confidence, a playful expression in her eyes – and something even more, something that made him proud of himself.

“I still want you, Garrus.”

“Then,” he leaned closer, whispering in her ear, “No need to cry. We have almost two hours, I’m here and I’m all yours. Is that what you dreamed about?”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave it such a smooch he thought he’d make an impressive bump on his codpiece with his boner.

“It is exactly what I’ve dreamed about…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand on the suicide mission Shepard was hiding his hairy palms and Miranda couldn't walk straight... That's all, folks, thanks to all who enjoyed it and voted for it.


End file.
